And Now We Add Eleven
by JadeTheSibuna
Summary: Eleven newcomers come to Anubis house...This is an OC story!
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone.

I've seena lot of OC stories here, so I thought I'd make one.

Basically, there is a new mystery, and Sibuna must come together again. Bunk beds have been added to each room, so there are four people to a room now.

I would love it if you guys made an OC, but please read the rules before you do!

**Rules:**

Don't make your OC someone whos perfect. Everybody has flaws.

Don't make someone too much like an original character.

Please make a boy and a girl OC. I notice on these types of stories, a lot of people make girl OC's, but not many boys.

Your OC can't have chosen one powers like Nina.

Your OC can't be related to a canon character, but they could have known them in the past.

Your OC can't be all "dark and mysterious" and have some odd hair color (Note: they can have hair like Patricia's, with the clip-on hairpieces or their bangs are dyed.) and have an overly-tragic backstory.

**Here is the OC form:**

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Personality:**

**Preferred Roomate:**

**Stereotype (Goth, jock, nerd, etc):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Backstory:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Crush (does not guarantee they end up with that person):**

**Would you mind if he/she is paired with another OC?:**

I have two OC's, I'll post their forms in the next chapter.

Have fun making OC's!

~Jade~


	2. OC's!

**Hey guys, happy fourth of July!**

**I've made a grand descision...to use all of your OC's!**

**But only certain ones get to be in Anubis House, sorry.**

**The ones that aren't will be in a seperate house, Isis.**

**Don't worry, they'll be included in the story as much as the Anubis OC's!**

**I had two OC's of my own, but I decided to just use one.**

**And I'm sorry I forgot to mention this earlier, but the starting couples are Fabina and Mickra.**

**That could change...**

**Anyhoo, here are the OC's:**

**Anubis**

Girls:

Scarlett Cambridge (JeromeNinaLover)

Kristie Jacobs (HeatherCullen111)

Ryan Chadwick (Tabyylynn)

Erika Burgles (Syao Blossoms)

Quinn Fey (JadeTheSibuna)

Boys:

Jacob Parks (AutumnReign)

Anthony Erikson (carcar15)

Zachary Taylor (angela1997)

Ryan Taylor (Grace)

Andrew Young (S.I.B.U.N.A.1398)

Robert Erikson (carcar15)

**Isis**

Girls:

Annabelle James (S.I.B.U.N.A.1398)

Jeanette Erikson (carcar15)

Jenna Nicole Dodds (SoulSurferGirl)

Ricky Marshal (AutumnReign)

Daniel William (Luv HOA 123)

Lorraine Rosalinda Dare (Grace)

Jade Torres (EternalDarkness101)

Boys:

Nick Simon (HeatherCullen111)

There will be more OC's in Isis, but you won't hear too much from them, they're just filler.

Here is Quinn's form, so you can get an idea of what she's like:

OC Form

Name: Quinn Luna Fey

Nickname: Cherry

Appearance: Short, black hair parted on the side, with pink and blue bangs, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. She's bit skinny, and about medium height for her age.

Clothing Style: Tank tops, t-shirts, light jackets, skirts, skinny jeans, converses, ankle boots, and scarves, usually in dark colors.

Personality: She's very outgoing, and will do anything for her friends. She can be a bit weird, but she's really funny.

Preferred Roomate: Patricia

Stereotype (Goth, jock, nerd, etc): Looks emo, but she's the funny girl.

Likes: Bugs, wolves, vampires (but not Twilight), black and purple, horror movies, and video games.

Dislikes: Pink, drama queens, and cats.

Backstory: She lived in Ireland before she came to England. Her mother got a job there, and now she goes to the boarding school. She was in many art contests and has won most of them.

Friends: Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie.

Enemies: Joy and Mick.

Talents: Art and playing video games.

Flaws: Very clumsy, and she has a serious allergy to cats.

Crush (does not guarantee they end up with that person): Another OC, perhaps?

Would you mind if he/she is paired with another OC?: Nope.

The next chapter will be them arriving to Anubis/Isis house.

Catch ya later,

~Jade~


	3. Anubis House

**Hey guys.**

**There's one more girl in Isis house. Her name is Sky Olivir, and she was created by angela1997.**

**Sorry, I was kind of typing the last chapter fast and forgot to add her to the list.**

**This chapter will show the OC's arriving to Anubis house.**

**The Isis house residents will be in the next chapter, sorry, but this one's pretty long with just the Anubis residents.**

**And the disclaimer:**

**Ron: Jade doesn't own HoA or the OC's, except for Quinn. Can I go back to Harry Potter land now?**

**Me: NO.**

Quinn smiled when she saw the huge boarding school in front of her. This was going to be so cool! She was walking fast, looking around for Anubis House, her destination. She wasn't quite looking where she was going and bumped into someone and knocking them over, a boy with dark hair.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry are you okay-"

"No no its fine...are you new here?" the boy asked.

"Yep! Just arrived! What's your name?" she asked, smiling.

"It's Fabian. What house are you staying in?"

"Um..Anubis."

"Really? Me too! I can show you there if you want."

"Awesome! Let's go! Oh, my names Quinn, by the way."

She followed him towards an old-looking house. A cat came out of the bushes in front of them, a little gray tabby.

"Well hey there little kitty-"

"No! Get that thing away from me!" Quinn screamed, backing away.

"What, it's just a little cat.."

"I'm allergic! Highly allergic!"

Fabian mouthed an "oh" and shooed the cat away. His eyes soon fell on a girl up ahead with dirty blonde hair. "Nina!" he shouted, running up to her.

Quinn watched as the two embraced. Must be stepping out, she thought. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was a girl with red shoulder length hair wearing a pretty dress with a floral design. "Excuse me," she asked, "but would you happen to know where Anubis house is?"

"I think it's that one," Quinn said, pointing to the house she was heading to.

"Thanks, are you heading there too?"

"Yeah. Name's Quinn, what's yours?"

"Scarlett."

The two walked up to the front steps to see an old man talking to two boys, one who had dark skin, and another with wavy blonde hair.

"Mister Clarke, and Mister Lewis, I don't want to see any funny business. And what do you want?" the old man snapped, looking at Scarlett and Quinn.

"This is our house, sir!" Quinn said, with her usual grin.

Victor mumbled something about "brats" before opening the door for them. Jerome flashed them his usual "charming" smile. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she went inside.

"Hey, Patricia, look, new people!" a girl with brown hair said, running down the stairs.

"Oh great more newbies, like we needed any more after Nina," another girl said, following her. She had reddish hair with a blue and pink streak. She caught sight of Quinn's blue and pink bangs and smiled. "I think I like this one."

Fabian and Nina came in, his arm around her shoulders. The girl with brown hair scoffed and went upstairs.

"Excuse me for a second," Patricia said, following her.

"Is something wrong with Joy?" Fabian asked. Everyone shrugged.

More people started coming in. The first was a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and he looked a bit muscalar. He was followed by two guys who looked sort of alike, one had brown hair and hazel eyes, and the other had more bronze hair and gray eyes. Next was a really pretty girl with very long auburn hair and blue-green eyes. After her was a girl with shoulder length curly blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. A boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes came in, with a grin on his face. Another boy came in, who was tall and had brown hair and eyes, came in, looking as if he was in a bad mood. He waved silently to Jerome, who nodded back. Finally, a girl short blonde hair ran up to Nina and hugged her tightly.

"Omigod Nina I have sooooooo much to tell you! I got my hair cut and went to Paris and-"

"Amber please...need air!"

"Oh, sorry..." Amber said, releasing her. "Hey, new people! I have an idea! Let's play a game to get to know each other!"

Some of the new people nodded while others just stood their silently. A blonde boy and a girl with black hair and dark skin came out of a hallway.

"Mick, Mara! We're going to play a game to get to know these people!"

"Oh, um okay Amber..." Mara said, a bit quietly.

Amber went into the living room and motioned for the others to follow. After everyone sat down somewhere, Amber began to speak, but was interrupted when a girl with wavy black hair and a purple extension holding the gray tabby cat came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I found this kitty-"

Quinn screamed and ran into another room. The girl stared at where she just left and muttered, "What's her problem?"

"I think she's allergic to cats..." Fabian answered.

"Well, I couldn't leave her out there where she could be taken to a pound," the girl said, letting the cat down so it could walk around.

"Keep it away from me!" Quinn screamed through a door.

The girl frowned and picked up the cat. "I'll hold it, just stay on the other side of the room."

Quinn catiously came into the room, and hid in the corner.

"Well, I guess the older residents should introduce themselves first," Amber said, standing up. "We will all state our name, something about ourselves, and something we like! I'm Amber Millington, Nina's my Best American Friend, and I absolutely love shopping!" Amber exclaimed, showing off her dazzling smile. Alfie nearly fell out of his seat.

Nina got up next. "I'm Nina Martin, I'm from America, and I love my best friends, Amber and Fabian," she said. One of the look-alike boys was staring at her. Joy was staring at the floor.

Next was Alfie and Jerome. "My name's Alfie Lewis, I've gotten two hundred toilet cleaning duties last year alone, and I love to pull pranks!" He flashed a dorky smile. Jerome stood up tall and said, "I'm Jerome Clarke, charmed, I'm sure, I also enjoy pranks, and I'm a sucker for beautiful ladies." He smirked as he saw some of the new girls blush. Patricia crossed her arms and joined Joy in staring at the floor.

After Mara, Mick, Joy, and Patricia introduced themselves, Quinn stood up. "My name's Quinn Fey, but you can call me Cherry, I'm a Phoenix Wright fan and I like to watch scary horror movies and to play video games." She grinned as some of the other people stiffened at the thought of bloody, gorey horror movies. She liked being the "creepy one". Patricia was nodding her approval. Jerome and Alfie grinned at each other.

Scarlett was next. "My name's Scarlett Cambridge, I hate bullies, and I love hanging out with friends."

The two look-alike boys stood up. The one with bronze hair spoke. "We're Anthony and Robert Erikson, but you can call him Robby. We're two of a set of triplets, and our sister, Jeanette, is in another house. We were born in Germany, and I like sports while he likes reading."

"I'm Andrew Young, I can spin a basketball on my nose, and I love sports." the boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes said.

The boy who seemed to be in a bad mood earlier stood up. "My name's Ryan Taylor, I'm in a bad mood because my girlfriend is in another house, and I know Jerome," he mumbled.

Next was the girl with the long auburn hair. "My name is Ryan as well, Ryan Jo Chadwick, but you can call me Ry or Jo, I do not take crap from anybody, and I'm a music lover."

"My name's Kristie Jacobs, I've always wanted to go to boarding school, and I love art!" the girl with curly blonde hair said, smiling at everybody, particulary Jerome, who smirked.

The black-haired muscular boy stood up. "My name is Jacob Parks, I play sports, and I'm obbessed with midnight blue!'

Last was the girl with the cat. Quinn ran back to her corner, scared of the small mammal. "My name is Erika Burgles, you can call me Eri,you mess with me you regret it, and I like cats," she said, petting the tabby.

"I think you should name it 'Walking Danger'," Quinn muttered.

**I hoped you liked it! **

**Stay tuned to read about the Isis house residents...**

**~Jade~ **

"


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**This is not an update! So sorry!**

**But I needed to say some stuff.**

**May not be able to update for a few days, got personal stuff going on.**

**Nothing bad, it's actually great ^^**

**Also, I may have been confusing you guys.**

**Some of the people are in Anubis, and some are in Isis.**

**So if you were confused, that's why your charrie wasn't in the first chapter.**

**I'll be the doing the chapter for Isis house residents next.**

**Also, I've been in the drawing mood lately.**

**You can see my drawing of Quinn here: (.com/gallery/#/d3l4t58)**

**I'll draw your OC if you want.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm so glad you love it.**

**And please get on to me if I forget your character or do something wrong, I'm very foregetful.**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Jade~**


	5. Isis House

**Sorry I've kept you guys waiting...**

**But here's Isis house!**

**And I'm working on those drawings, and I've comepleted one.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jerome: Jade doesn't own House of Anubis. Or these characters except for Quinn.**

**Jade: But I wish to own Alfie, he's so loveable!**

**Jerome: What about me?**

**Jade: ...**

**(I have a friend that hates Jerome...I just don't love him as much as I love Alfie)**

A boy by the name of Zachary was staring at the boarding school in awe. It was amazing! How could his parents not want to let him go? He glanced down at his form, which told him the name of his house. The words were blurry and unreadable, due to the water he had spilt on it. Muttering, he decided to ask a teacher for help when his eyes fell on a tall girl who looked sort of Arabian with braided brown hair. Forgetting his form problem, and his suitcases, he dropped his stuff and went over to talk to her.

"Hi, my name's Zach. What's yours?"

"Oh hi, it's Sky."

"Cool, so are you new here too?"

"Yep."

"So, what house are you in?"

"Isis."

"Oh, cool..."

Remembering his suitcases, Zach went over and grabbed his things. The two talked for a while, until they reached Isis house, The door was opened by a friendly looking lady in about her late thirties. "Hello, my name's Hillary, and I'm your house mother. Come in, you two are the last to arrive!"

They went inside to see several people sitting around a living room. On the couch were three people, a girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, another girl with slightly curly bronze hair, who seemed kind of nervous, and a third girl with brown hair and blue eyes who seemed kind of sad about something. Another girl with seemingly perfect straight black hair with a purple streak and green eyes was sitting in an armchair, with

her feet propped up on the table and a cell phone in her hand. On a smaller couch, there was a tan girl with brown hair and green eyes, and another girl with brown hair and green eyes, but had lighter skin. Another girl, with long blonde hair and black and green highlights, was sitting in another armchair, listening to music. A boy with sort-of JB style brown hair and brown eyes came into the room, tossing a football (or in American terms, a soccer ball) up in the air and catching it. They all looked up when Sky and Zach came into the room.

Hillary smiled. "Let me introduce you to every body."

She pointed to the first couch. "The girl with the glasses is Annabelle James, the girl with the slightly curly hair is Jeanette Erikson, she's a triplet, isn't that neat? And the girl with brown hair and green eyes is Lorraine Dare."

She pointed at the armchairs. "The girl with the purple streak in her hair is Jade Torres, and the girl with the black and green highlights is Daniel William."

Not pointing to anybody this time, she said, "The more tan girl on the smaller couch is Jenna Dodds, and the one next to her is Ricky Marshal. The boy that just walked in is Nick Simon. There are a few more boys, Todd, Freddie, Oliver, Peter, and Quincy, but they went somewhere."

Some of the other people waved, while others just sat there.

"Well, my name is Skylar Olivar, but you can call me Sky," Sky said, smiling.

"Hi, my name's Zach-"

He was interrupted when the phone began to ring. Hillary went to get it. After talking on the phone for a minute, she came back into the room.

"Zach, could you come with me for a second?"

"Sure, why?"

"It seems you're at the wrong house. You need to go to Anubis, the house next door."

"Oh..."

Someone snickered.

**Yay! Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was shorter, but there aren't as many people in Isis.**

**Also, if you want the other Isis boys to be a big part of the story, would someone make a form for them?**

**Thanks.**

**~Jade`~**


	6. Roomies!

**Ah, love this story so much.**

**Anyways, I've accepted Collin Ray (carcar15) because Isis house needed another boy..**

**Peter, Oliver, Quincy, Todd and Freddie were pretty much just filler and I didn't want Nick feeling lonely.**

**So here's a chapter about roomates...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alfie: Jade loves me and wanted me to do the disclaimer. Jade doesn't own HoA, but she wishes she does.**

**Jade: You bet, Alf.**

**Alfie: ^^**

~Anubis House~

Erika shook her head. "I like Cloe. That's what I'll call her," she said, smiling and petting the cat.

Quinn muttered, "What ever floats your boat."

Just then, the room seemed to become darker when Victor entered. He glared at the teenagers, before looking at a document in his hand. "I shall assign you your roomates now," he mumbled.

"Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Scarlett Cambridge, and Kristie Jacobs in Room A,

Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Ryan Chadwick, and Quinn Fey in Room B,

Mara Jeffrey and Erika Burgles in Room C,

Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell, Andrew Young, and Robert Erikson in Room D,

Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, Anthony Erikson, and Ryan Taylor in Room E,

and Jacob Parks and Zachary Taylor in Room F," Victor said. He muttered again as he left the room.

"Zachary Taylor? Who's that?" Jacob asked.

Just then, Trudy and Zach came into the room.

"Everyone," she began, "this is Zachary Taylor. He's arriving a bit late."

He mumbled something that sounded like "Hi" before going to he and Jacob's room.

Jerome and Alfie hi-fived, grabbed their things, and left to unpack.

Quinn breathed a sigh of releif. _At least I'm not roomates with cat-girl. I'd be dead by morning._

Everyone then left to unpack.

~Isis House~

"Everyone! I will assign you roommates now!" Hillary annouced,** (Note: Isis House is a bit different than Anubis, the rooms are smaller, and there are less people.)**

"Annabelle, Jade, and Ricky in Room A,

Jeanette and Lorraine in Room B,

Jenna and Daniel in Room C,

Nick, Ouincy, and Collin, whos expected next week, something came up, in Room D,

Peter and Todd in Room E,

and Freddie and Oliver in Room F."

Some people shrugged, others smiled at their roomates, everyone then went to unpack.

~Anubis House: Room A~

"So Nina, how are you and Fabian?" Amber asked, being her usual girly self. "We're fine Amber. So, how's it going with Alfie?" Nina asked in return. "Well, Alfie is just so sweet! After he returned the dress Jerome stole and asked me to the prom, I couldn't tell that was the real Alfie! He did scare me a bit about the fake dying-"

"Who faked dying?" Kristie asked, coming into the room with her things.

"Oh um," Nina began, "it was just a stupid prank of Alfie and Jerome, they do the dumbest things..." Her voice was nervous, and she hoped the new girl wouldn't catch on.

"Oh, okay," Kristie replied as Scarlett came into the room and set her things down.

~Anubis House: Room B~

"I call a top bunk!" Quinn yelled as she ran in the room and set her things on one.

"I'm so mad right now!" Joy muttered as she came in and put her stuff on the other top bunk.

"Me too," Patricia said, setting her stuff on the bed under Joy's.

Ryan set her things on the bed under Quinn's and asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"I had to leave last term for a few weeks and when I come back, my boyfriend starts dating someone else!" Joy said, the anger in her voice rising.

"To tell you the truth, Joy, I don't think you and Fabes were dating," Patricia said.

"Well, we were best of friends! I knew he was going to ask me out at some point!"

Ryan and Quinn looked at each other before watching the rest of Patricia and Joy's discussion, wondering what was Patricia's problem, but not bothering to ask.

~Anubis House: Room C~

"I'm not sure if Victor would allow a cat in the house," Mara said as she watched Erika set Cloe down.

"Well, I'll keep her away from Quinn, and wash my hands after I pet her. Seriously, how bad can a cat allergy be?" Erika asked, petting Cloe.

"I don't really know, but if Quinn was that scared of the cat, it must be pretty bad."

~Anubis House: Room D~

"Hey guys, we're going to go ahead and warn you, Jerome and Alfie usually prank us at the very beginning of the year, so watch out," Fabian said, setting his things on a lower bunk.

Robert and Andrew nodded. "So Fabian, you're dating Nina? That's what it looks like," Robert said.

"Yes I am," Fabian replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay, but I think you should watch out. I have a funny feeling my brother might like Nina..."

~Anubis House: Room E~

"Aw man, it really stinks Lori has to go to a different house," Jerome said to Ryan.

"Yeah, I know," was the sullen reply.

"So Jerome, what's going to be our beginning of the year prank?"

"We're going to set up several small stereos in Mick and Fabian's room and hide them, and then blast JB music through them!"

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome!" Alfie shouted, rubbing his hands together micheviously.

"Man, that's just cruel..." Anthony said. Then he remembered how angry he was at Fabian for being with Nina. "Nah, I like that idea."

~Anubis House: Room F~

"So...how come you were late?" Jacob asked Zach.

"Went to the wrong house...but I met the most amazing girl ever!"

"Really? What's she like?"

"Well, she's really nice and cool and pretty..." Jacob listened closely as Zach went on and on and on about Sky.

~Isis House: Room A~

Jade was the first to reach the room and set her stuff on the top bunk. Annabelle and Ricky then came in, Ricky taking the bunk under Jade's and Annabelle taking the single bed on the other side of the room.

Ricky decided to start a conversation. "So guys...you like it here already?"

"It's okay, I guess," Annabelle said quietly.

"I don't like boarding school," Jade muttered.

~Isis House: Room B~

"Hey is something wrong? You seem kind of down today," Jean asked Lori, who just entered the room.

"Just...my boyfriend's in a different house and I didn't have a very good summer," was the answer.

"Oh, okay..."

"What's wrong with you? You seemed kind of nervous."

"It's just that I'm a triplet and I'm not usually anywhere without my brothers...and they're in a different house."

~Isis House: Room C~

"Hi, I guess we're roomies!" Jenna said as she entered her and Daniel's room.

"Yeah, I guess so," Daniel said, putting away her Ipod.

"I like that your name is Daniel instead of something like Danielle. And I love your hair," Jenna said, noticing the black and green highlights.

"Thanks. Jenna's a cool name too."

~Isis House: Room D~

Nick got to his room first. He set his basketball on the bed near the window and looked around the room. Quincy was off somewhere, and the Collin guy hadn't arrived yet. _I guess It might just be me for a while,_ he thought.

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Also, if you think I'm focusing too much on certain characters, let me know.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**~Jade~**


	7. Author's NoteSorry :

**Sorry guys, I don't think I can update today. **

**I woke up feeling queasy, then I...you get the idea. Blech.**

**I'll update when I'm feeling better.**

**:(**

**(A very sick) ~Jade~**


	8. First Day

**Hey guys! Feeling better now!**

**Took a few naps, ate some popsicles, played Super Mario 64, and went to Silent Hill and back.**

**So now...update time!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nick: Jade's going to let the OC's have turns at the disclaimer!**

**Kristie: Jade doesn't own anything.**

**Ryan C.: Except the plot and Quinn. **

~Anubis House~

Patricia woke up the next morning, yawning and stretching her arms. Joy was still asleep, and so was Ryan. But Quinn wasn't in her bed...where was she? She looked over at the desk to see Quinn asleep on her laptop. A DVD case was open on the table next to her. _Silent Hill_. Patricia chuckled as she shook Quinn awake.

"Ungh...what do you want?"

"Get up, it's almost time for breakfast. Trudy's a great cook."

"Okay."

Patricia then went to wake up the others, while Quinn went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. On the way, she bumped into Nina.

"Sorry Nina," she said, yawning, "just woke up."

"It's okay," Nina said, smiling.

Once her teeth were brushed, Quinn stepped out of the bathroom to see Cloe coming down the hallway. Her eyes wide, she ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Soon, a small crowd of girls was around the bathroom door.

"Quinn, let us in!"

"C'mon, we have to brush our teeth and take showers!"

"Quinnn!"

"I'm not coming out until the cat is gone!" Quinn shrieked.

Joy mumbled, picked up Cloe, and went to Mara and Erika's room. She knocked, and the door was opened by Erika.

"Quinn won't get out of the bathroom because your cat got out," Joy muttered.

"Sorry," Erika mumbled, taking Cloe.

After everyone brushed their teeth, took a shower, changed into their uniforms, the usual routine, everyone was seated at the table.

With Nina's and Fabian's help, Trudy brought out pancakes for everyone.

Patricia glared at Jerome, looking him in the eye_. You start a food fight, you watch what happens._

He smirked and took a bite of his pancakes.

Surprisingly, a food fight was never started, and Patricia was suspicous. She kept a close eye on Jerome, to see if he was planning something else.

After everyone had eaten, they grabbed their things and left for class.

~Isis House~

Nick was the first one awake in his room. Quincy was snoring loudly, and it was starting to annoy him. After he went to brush his teeth, take a shower, and change his clothes, he went into the kitchen to see Jean and Lori there, eating cereal. He sat down on the other side of the table, as Hillary brought him a bowl as well. He smiled, it was his favorite kind.

Everyone else soon filed in, taking the first seat they got to. It was awfully quiet in the room, and you could tell it was starting to bother Peter.

"Can we please start a conversation?"

"Um, okay," Ricky began, "so, how do you guys like it here?"

Some people smiled, others shrugged, some shook their heads.

"I think it's really cool!" Jenna said.

"I absolutely despise it," said Jade, crossing her arms.

"How come?" a curious Daniel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The others exchanged curious glances before Hillary came in, announcing that it was time to head to class.

~The lockers~

Nina and Fabian were comparing their schedules.

"Looks like we have every class except Home Ec together," Nina said.

"Yep. So that means I get to see you almost all day," said a happy Fabian.

Nina nodded, smiling.

Ryan T. was watching them from his locker, wondering where Lori was. He turned and there she was, walking towards the lockers, and talking to some girl who looked sort of like Anthony and Robert.

"Lori!" he called out, a wide smile on his face.

Lori looked up, startled, but was happy to know it was Ryan. They ran up to each other and embraced. After they stepped back, Jean came up.

"So this is Ryan?" she asked.

Lori grinned and nodded.

"Well, I have to find my brothers. Have fun, you guys," she said, walking away and waving.

Jean passed Mick and Mara, who seemed to be argueing about something. She spotted her brothers over at their lockers.

"There you are! I've been looking for you guys," she said, crossing her arms.

"Hey Jean, how is it at your house?" Robert asked.

"It's fine. My roommate's pretty nice. How's it going at yours?"

"It's great, except this morning when JB music was blasted loudly in our room this morning! By the way, Anthony, would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Uh..."

Meanwhile, Ryan C. and Quinn were walking to class.

"How can you not get nightmares from watching that stuff late at night?" Ryan asked.

Quinn shrugged. "Guess I just don't have nightmares."

Zach walked past them, heading to class as well. He bumped into Sky, who was heading to a different class.

"Hey wat-" he began, but he stopped when he saw it was Sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a smile as she continued onwards to her class.

Feeling happier than he was before, Zach nearly felt like skipping to class. But he didn't, because that would be weird.

Jerome and Alfie chatted on the way to class, feeling victorious about the prank they pulled that morning.

Patricia was watching them closely, and Joy noticed that.

"Tricia, why are you staring at them?"

"Oh um...they seem suspicious..." Patricia answered, blushing slightly.

"You're blushing. You like one of them. Is it Jerome or Alfie?"

"Neither! I hate the both of them!"

"Yep," Joy said sarcasticly, crossing her arms and smirking.

Patricia raised an eyebrow as other people walked by.

"I hate this uniform!" Amber pouted. "It's itchy and sooo not fashionable!"

"I guess it's not all bad..." Scarlett mumbled.

They noticed a girl was on the floor, trying to pick up some papers that had fallen on the ground.

"Need some help with that?"

The girl nodded, and Scarlett got on her knees so she could help.

She noticed the binder read "Annabelle".

"Annabelle...that's a pretty name."

"T-thanks, what's yours?"

"Scarlett."

"Oh, your's is too."

Once Annaebelle's papers were back in her binder, the two walked toghether to class as Amber went to find Nina.

Jacob was chatting with somebody when he felt a sharp pain on his fingers. He turned to see Andrew had accidently slammed his locker on them.

"Agh! What's your problem?"

"Ahh, I'm sorry, that was a complete accident!" Andrew said, quickly opening his locker so Jacob could free his fingers.

"You b-" Jacob started to say, but stopped when he saw Ricky walk down the hallway.

"You know, that's alright, see you around," he said, following.

Andrew stood there for a second, confused, but then shrugged and closed his locker again.

**Hoped you guys liked it! I hope I didn't forget anybody...**

**And don't worry, everyone has a turn at the disclaimer!**

**I'll try not to focus on Quinn too much. I think I might be doing that.**

**Till next time!**

**~Jade~**


	9. Short: Alfie Quickie

**Hey guys.**

**Um.. this is sort of an update...**

**Not really a chapter, just a quickie.**

**Sorry, I'm just feeling really lazy now.**

**And I need plot ideas.**

**This chapter is about Alfie, and Kristie is in it too.**

**I felt bad about forgetting her...I may forget at least one OC in each chapter.**

**Anyways, disclaimer:**

**Annabelle: Jade doesn't own HoA.**

**Jeanette: Or most of the OC's.**

**Zach: Just Quinn.**

It was just a normal day for Alfie Lewis. Faking a nosebleed, skipping class, taking a stroll through the garden, when something weird began to happen. A large shadow came over him, and he looked up to see...a UFO?

"I knew it! I told them aliens were real! But they wouldn't listen, would they? Nooo!" he began to shout. A rainbow beam then shot out from under it, and Alfie was carried up into the spacecraft.

When he was inside, he was surrounded by aliens, all wearing masks, pointing their lazers at him. He held up his hands, fearing for his life.

"Fool, we're not going to shoot you," a larger alien coming into the room said. He took off his mask and was revealed to be...Victor? With green skin?

Soon the other aliens began to take off their masks, revealing themselves to be his housemates and friends...all with green skin.

Alien Victor grabbed his alien megaphone and shouted, "DANCE PARTY!"

It started to get wild after that, and Alfie was having a really good time. He was on his way to dance with Alien Amber when Alien Kristie came by, grabbed his arms, and began to shake him.

"Alfie! Alfie! ALFIE!"

Kristie stopped shaking Alfie when she noticed he was awake.

"Finally, I thought you were going to sleep all day and make me do the work!" she muttered, giving him a test tube and a vile of something.

Alfie mumbled under his breath. Stupid lab assignment. He didn't get to dance with Alien Amber.

**And there's an Alfie and Kristie quickie.**

**I'll really update if either A:**

**I finally get over this laziness...**

**Or B:**

**You guys check out these cool roleplays of mine! I have one for Left 4 Dead fans, one for BTR fans, one for Harvest Moon fans, and one where you can be a wolf.**

**Links on my profile.**

**~Jade~**


	10. Lunchtime! :D

**I'm sorry this took so long!**

**I've been so lazy!**

**Agh!**

**But, I felt the need to update, so here you are!**

**Also, AutumnReign has given me some great ideas, and I shall incorporate them into this story at some point.**

**And disclaima:**

**Sky: Jade doesn't own HoA.**

**Zach: But she really wants to!**

**Scarlett: She doesn't own us OCs either.**

**Jade (Torres, not me!): Just Quinn, and I have an awesome name.**

**Jade (Me!): Totally.**

~Cafeteria~

Jerome smirked as he watched Mara storm off angrily from Mick.

"Looks like you have a chance now," Alfie said.

Jerome shook his head. "Nah, I kind of like someone else," he murmured.

"Falls out of his chair in amazement," Alfie said, falling over.

Jerome chuckled.

A new boy sat down next to Jeanette at the table she was sharing with her brothers.

"Hi," he told them, "my name's Collin."

"I'm Anthony, this is Robert, and my sis over there is Jeanette," Anthony said, eyeing the newcomer suspicously.

Jeanette gave Collin a smile as the brothers exchanged glances.

Quinn sat down with Patricia, Ryan C. and Joy at their table.

"Hey Quinn, Joy and I have been trying to get Patricia to spill the beans about who she likes," Ryan said, smirking as Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, you like someone?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Either Jerome or Alfie," Joy remarked.

"C'mon, tell us," Ryan said.

"Patrica, if you don't tell us, I'll tell everyone about that-" Joy began, before Patricia butted in.

"Fine! Jerome," she whispered.

"Oh, I thought he was a 'Slimeball'?" Joy joked.

Patricia once again rolled her eyes as the others began to giggle.

Zach sat down with Jacob, Andrew, Nick, and.

"Okay, best Science class ever," Nick said, laughing.

"I don't think Amber Millington would agree, though," Andrew said, pointing to a very annoyed Amber.

"Mick is the worst Science partner ever!" she cried.

"Aw Amber, I'm sure he wasn't that bad," Scarlett said.

"Mine fell asleep on me," Kristie muttered.

"At least yours didn't spill chemicals all over your clothes! And the new uniform they gave me is too big!" Amber exclaimed, waving her oversized sleeves around.

Ryan T. and Lori sat down with Jerome and Alfie.

Jerome did a spit take.

"Lori...what happened to you?" he asked. The Lori he knew seemed happy and cheerful, this one seemed more sad and depressed.

"Some things happened," she murmured.

Ryan sighed.

Annabelle looked around for a place to sit, when she noticed Nina, Kristie, Amber, and Scarlett at a table.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

They all nodded and she smiled at them as she sat down.

Ricky sat down with Skylar, Jenna, and Daniel.

She glanced over at Jerome and smiled.

"Jerome Clarke is kind of cute," she murmured.

"About half of the school agrees with you," Jenna said as Daniel nodded.

Jacob, who was nearby, scoffed.

"Jealous much?" Andrew asked.

"No..." Jacob muttered.

Erika sat alone at a table, silently eating her food and reading a book.

Jade, who didn't really have anywhere else to sit, sat down across from her.

"Jade," she said as she sat down.

"Erika," Erika mumbled.

There was a moment of silence.

"Soo...you like it here?" Erika asked.

"No, I hate it!" Jade exclaimed.

"It's alright, except for a fact a have a really whiney housemate. My cat is not going to kill her," Erika mumbled.

"Oh, I hate whiney people too," Jade remarked.

They gave each other slight smiles before the power went out.

**There you go, a cliffie..sort of.**

**Jara and Palfie lovers, don't kill me.**

**And if I get any angry reviews about there not being Jara, the next chap is going to be nothing but me ranting about how much I dislike Jara.**

**So I'm warning you...*gives menacing stare***

**So please review :D**

**By the way, I'm keeping the couples a secret for now. **

**~Jade~**


End file.
